Les coulisses d'Hellsing
by Oriane
Summary: Derrière chaque organisation du manga Hellsing, se trouve les petits services qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas. Cette fic explore ces services à travers les yeux des persos pour chacune des organisations : Hellsing, Iscariote et Millénium. Rire garanti.
1. Chapter 1 Coulisses Hellsing

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages du manga d'Hellsing ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche aucun fric dessus blablabla... **

**Les coulisses… d'Hellsing-1 : Être branché.**

_Extrait du journal électronique de Harris Cooper, _

_Archives secrètes de l'Armée Britannique. _

Je me présente : Harris Cooper. Informaticien. Pour l'organisation Hellsing mais je ne suis pas censé le dire. Cela restera entre moi et cet ordinateur de toute façon.

J'aurais du me méfier quand j'ai vu les petites annotations sur l'offre d'emploi à la caserne. Celles qui précisaient « Vous bénéficierez d'une assurance vie offerte par l'organisation ». Ou celle : « Avoir passé du temps dans les groupes d'intervention de l'armée de terre sera un bénéfice au recrutement ». Ou encore celle : « Un grand engagement personnel sera demandé. »

En fait d'engagement personnel, il aurait fallu préciser : « Vous devrez vivre en autarcie totale et serez tenu de ne rien moufter de votre travail. Abandonnez toute idée de vie personnelle. Et attendez vous au pire. »

Ensuite j'aurais du me méfier quand j'ai vu que peu de mes collègues se précipitaient sur l'offre alors que le salaire proposé montait deux fois plus haut que celui offert par l'armée.

J'ai été reçu par un homme d'âge honorable, ganté, monoclé, du genre des majordomes très stylés qu'on trouve dans les familles riches d'Angleterre. Il m'a posé des questions normales concernant mon métier : jusqu'où je pouvais entrer dans certains systèmes, quels langages de programmation j'utilisais, mes connaissances sur les réseaux, sur les médias et puis ça a dérapé. La première question qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille a été : Quelle est votre religion ? Puis : seriez-vous prêt à travailler toutes les nuits ? Pourriez-vous tenir au secret vos activités pour notre organisation ? Pourriez vous tenir secret votre appartenance A l'organisation ?

Comme je viens de l'armée je n'ai pas trouvé cela TROP bizarre. J'avais besoin d'argent, avec le petit accident dans mon appartement, j'ai donc fait de mon mieux et j'ai été accepté.

J'aurais du me reconvertir dans la dentellerie.

Parlons du service informatique d'Hellsing où je suis arrivé. Nous sommes trois. Le technicien en chef : notre boss, le responsable de réseaux et moi-même qui fait le reste. Oubliez les dénominations, nous nous battons tous pour réussir à faire tout ce qu'on nous demande, parfois dans un désordre indescriptible. J'ai compris que le boulot n'allait pas être facile quand j'ai vu le technicien en chef. On l'appelle "Mr Breakdown". Quand certains informaticiens remplissent leurs tiroirs de bureau de disquettes, cd et bouteilles de bières, le notre a une véritable pharmacie ambulante. Antidépresseurs, anti anxiolytiques, prozac, vitamines. Il avale de tout, souvent avec une grande tasse de café robusta. Il est tellement sous tension et intoxiqué par son travail qu'il en est à crier « contrôle Z ! » quand il renverse son café sur sa chemise, à cause des tremblements.

Travailler pour Hellsing c'est un enfer. Nous gérons un intranet énorme ainsi que des liaisons externes avec le réseau des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ce qui demande un réseau sécurisé en béton armé. Et oui, Hellsing a son propre site en interne. Notre page d'accueil reprend le logo avec la petite chauve-souris sur fond noir au dessus d'une photo du manoir Hellsing en arrière plan. On y affiche des informations pour les soldats, les horaires d'entraînements, les officiers ont leur boîte e-mail personnelle, peuvent avoir accès aux comptes-rendus autorisés et envoie parfois des notes de service. Nous avons même un forum de discussion. Les soldats y laissent des messages concernant leurs activités, leurs réflexions sur les armes ou sur leurs ennemis et bien d'autres. (_Attention special other anime joke_) L'un des soldats a consacré un topic entier à la naissance de sa fille et n'arrête pas de polluer le forum de ses histoires sur sa fille adorée.

Tout le personnel de l'organisation qui possède son login peut venir poster, sous un pseudonyme ou nom. Seul moi et les informaticiens qui avons bâti l'intranet pouvons savoir qui est qui. Apparemment Mr Walter n'est pas au courant car nous avons tous apprécié son pseudo : Spiderman. Plus étonnant a été de deviner qui se cachait derrière le pseudo Red Shark. Il est apparu une semaine après ce jour où nous avons tous eu l'impression d'être observés toute la journée. Nous avons du supprimer son accès et ses posts à tendances meurtrières peu après que Sir Hellsing (pseudo : Ice Queen) ai découvert que l'individu en question se servait de son ordinateur pour poster. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer de qui il s'agissait.

Notre importance est reflétée par le budget qui nous est alloué.

Nous avons un budget très élevé et en grande partie réservé à un seul usage : les ordinateurs portables. Nous sommes tenus de toujours en avoir trois ou quatre prêts à l'usage de Sir Hellsing. Explication : En un mois j'ai vu un portable mort à cause d'une tasse de thé malheureuse balancée à la tête de je ne sais qui, deux autres explosés par un coup de poing rageur et un autre descendu d'une balle (Je crois que W(censuré)ows a planté une fois de trop au mauvais moment.) A ce que m'a raconté le technicien entre deux prises de calmants, l'année dernière il a du en remplacer une douzaine, dont le plus vieux avait un mois et demi.

Enfin, toutes les semaines, nous tirons à la courte paille. Qui va se dévouer pour aller faire la sauvegarde de l'ordi de la patronne ? Car le samedi soir nous devons faire les sauvegardes de toutes les données de tous les ordis et les mettre en lieu sur. Tout le reste du réseau est automatisé mais l'ordi de la patronne nécessite un traitement spécial. Une sauvegarde mise à part et protégée par des codes spéciaux. Bref… avec de la chance ; la patronne est là. Un mauvais jour et elle est partie, nous laissant œuvrer sans sa surveillance. Ça vous étonne ? De dire que nous avons tous la frousse de venir la voir mais préférons qu'elle soit là quand on sauvegarde ?

Alors imaginez que nous sommes tous en trouille de nous retrouver face à LUI. Imaginez être un steack devant un tigre qui a mangé de la salade depuis une dizaine d'années et vous serez encore loin de comprendre ce qu'on ressent en face de Mr Alucard. Généralement il ne fait que rester dans l'ombre, à guetter le moindre de nos mouvements avec un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres, comme si on était le prochain hors d'œuvre. Parfois il n'apparaît pas et c'est pire. On se retrouve dans un bureau vide et inquiétant, pas rassuré par le lieu et puis les ombres commencent à devenir bizarres, vous vous sentez observé, puis les sueurs froides commencent, vous croyez entendre des voix terrifiantes, vous sentez des choses bizarres s'agiter à la limite de votre regard et quand vous sentez monter la bonne trouille bien vivace, les ombres bougent et vous galopez vers la sortie en criant, poursuivit par le rire d'un dément en phase terminale.

Un jour le technicien en chef, sous l'effet de la combinaison de plusieurs médicaments puissants, nous a fait une très jolie comparaison de l'Institution avec un ordinateur.

Mr Alucard représente une sorte de W(censuré)ows : Il est nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le système mais il se conduit de telle manière qu'on se demande toujours de où va venir le bug et ce qu'il risque de faire en interaction avec tel ou tel logiciel. Parfois, une mauvaise manœuvre et on a un carnage. Et comme le système, il plante. Mais dans le sens du verbe d'action et on obtient pas un écran bleu quand cela se produit, plutôt un tableau rouge avec margouillis de brun et des bonhommes accrochés partout. Hum… Bref, il n'est pas rassurant.

Dans cet optique, nous surnommons parfois Sir Hellsing Norton (quand nous sommes sur que nous sommes hors de portée de ses oreilles). Pour deux raisons : Docteur Van Hellsing/ Docteur Norton. Cherchez le rapprochement. Ensuite parce que c'est Norton Anti-Undead Ultimate Edition, bugs non corrigés. Elle élimine tout ce qui ressemble à un mort-vivant (virus), traque la corruption dans les politiciens (des chevaux de Troie) et réussit parfois à empêcher W(censuré)ows de buguer. On craint aussi ses réactions.

Miss Victoria, ahhh… Alors là, on la surnomme Linux. On aimerait tous ne travailler qu'avec elle et son interface si agréable. Surtout qu'elle évolue au fur et à mesure, améliorant ses capacités avec le temps. Mais on peut toujours craindre qu'elle bugue elle aussi et on attend toujours qu'elle puisse en faire autant que W(censuré)ows.

Les soldats et mercenaires, ce sont un peu les logiciels : On les installe et on prie pour que W(censuré)ows les accepte, qu'ils fonctionnent correctement et pour que les virus ne les détruisent pas. Parfois ils chopent les virus et sont contaminés, même si Norton les a inspecté avant. C'est malheureux mais la comparaison s'arrête là : Un logiciel on peut le réinstaller, un humain, non.

A présent, je dois terminer mon récit et retourner travailler. Non seulement quelqu'un s'est amusé à transformer les compte-rendus affichés sur le site en parodies pornos (Inutile de se demander de qui il s'agit, c'est depuis que les Wild Geese sont au manoir) mais nous devons tirer une nouvelle fois à la courte paille. Il s'agit de déterminer qui aura le courage d'aller demander à Sir Hellsing de nouveaux crédits pour un passage à l'ADSL. Là encore, je crains d'avoir à tricher pour éviter l'ouragan.


	2. Chapter 2 Coulisses Iscariote

**Disclaimer : **Je ne posséde pas les droits sur le manga Hellsing (dommage) et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et re blablabla...

**Les coulisses… d'Iscariote-1 : Régler ses comptes…**

_** nota :** RAS. Ah si : on ne rit pas des noms à consonance italienne._

_Vatican(fictif) Un lundi matin_

« Père Domenico ! »

Je lève les yeux sur le père Julio qui entre avec une liasse de papiers à la main, craignant le pire. Le lundi matin est toujours signe de mauvaises nouvelles au service comptabilité. Je croyais que travailler au Vatican me rappellerait les temps bénis ou notre Saint-Père veillait sur le monastère où j'officiais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes talents pour les chiffres m'amèneraient à traiter de telles… horreurs.

Comprenez que les horreurs ce sont des factures incessantes à traiter et à faire justifier pour le compte de la section XIII. De tous les dossiers que je traite, le leur est un des plus fournis et un des plus excentriques.

Le père Julio pose son fardeau sur mon bureau en expliquant :

« Ceci nous est parvenu par fax à la première heure mon père. Je pense que c'est à vous de vous en occuper.

Ne me dites pas que ça concerne la section XIII, le prie-je.

Alors je ne le dirais pas mon père mais…

Merci Julio. »

Il sort avant que je ne regarde ce qu'il m'a apporté, ce qui me fait redouter le moment de lire ces papiers.

Je vais retarder cette douloureuse montée en croix et en finir avec les dossiers en cours.

Celui que je traite à l'instant est très intéressant, d'un certain point de vue... C'est le cas de le dire. Il s'agit du fournisseur de lunettes du Vatican. Les commandes du Père Maxwell, du Père Anderson, des Sœurs Yumiko et Heinkel ainsi que celles pour la section XIII représentent un tiers des factures de l'opticien. Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous de leurs lunettes. Il y a beaucoup de verres fumés. Je comprend que l'on puisse casser facilement ces accessoires négligeables mais comment peuvent-ils tous, en adultes responsables, casser aussi souvent des objets aussi précieux que leurs lunettes de vue ?!

Je me dis que les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables.

Avec le temps, et pour maîtriser mes nerfs, j'ai appris à ne plus m'étonner des dépenses les plus incroyables. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver la paix de l'esprit lors de ma confession hebdomadaire. Que pourrais-je dire au Père Supérieur ?

Le plus choquant a été à mes débuts, quand j'ai commencé par classer des tickets de caisse pour des vêtements, pour des repas, des billets d'avion : tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Puis au milieu de tout cela, une facture pour des balles de revolver. Les explications qui m'ont été données à ce sujet sont restées vagues et en gros on m'a demandé de ne plus y prêter attention. Je peux envisager que ces agents spéciaux soient armés… Pour protéger notre Sainte Mère l'Eglise, nous devons bien avoir des armes adaptés à l'époque et aux mœurs, face aux barbares qui veulent nous affaiblir. Mais que penser d'une facture pour un fourreau de sabre de 1m80 ?!! Ou pour des rapières en acier ?! Et que leurs factures comportent une ligne « bénédiction » ?

Je fais glisser ces dernières dans un dossier « armes » destinés aux affaires « militaires » du Vatican, afin de m'éviter d'autres sueurs froides. Les chiffres que j'aligne donneraient des palpitations au plus riche des Américains. Mais le silence reste de mise. Mon silence est sacré et surtout il protége certaines affaires que le grand public ne pourrait même pas imaginer dans notre Enceinte Bénie.

Je ne décompte même plus les papiers officiels signés de la main de son Eminence le Cardinal qui me demande d'accorder les fonds pour régler telle ou telle plainte pour destruction de matériel, de véhicules (très courant), plaintes pour tapage nocturnes ou autres demandes destinées à assurer le silence de personnes présentes au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Parfois, les intitulés sont si vagues que je ne peux que me perdre en conjectures sur les réalités qui se cachent derrière les chiffres. Par exemple, une somme considérable est demandé pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés par la charmante sœur Yumiko dans un restaurant italien. Elle ne m'a jamais semblé rien pouvoir faire de plus dangereux que de renverser son assiette.

Seigneur, tu as mis une part de ton mystère en tes enfants…

Mais mes réflexions s'éparpillent et je dois me reprendre pour additionner le sous-total et calculer la TVA. Je songe au Père Oracio, qui gère les dépenses d'eau, d'électricité, de gaz et les lignes téléphoniques ainsi que l'Internet. Je te demande pardon Seigneur pour de telles pensées mais je suis heureux de ne pas être à sa place ! Mon pauvre collègue à l'air aussi traumatisé que moi, notamment quand il doit faire les statistiques d'appel de tous les téléphones de la section XIII. Outre les appels sur des téléphones à l'autre bout du monde, le Père Maxwell a dépensé une fortune en communications avec l'Angleterre. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Le chiffre est enfin inscrit, j'envoie le récapitulatif aux archives.

Enfin, je me décide à voir ce fax laissé par le Père Julio.

Il semble que la société Xerox ai fait le relevé des compteurs des photocopieuses. Je grimace. Le chiffre est considérable. En effet, le Père Anderson a récemment découvert tout l'intérêt de ces machines et il n'est plus rare de le voir occupé à utiliser une photocopieuse dans nos locaux, tôt le matin, avant de se rendre chez le Père Maxwell. Autrefois, il nous faisait acheter des Bibles entières par lot de 30. Je pensais qu'il les utilisait pour le catéchisme à l'orphelinat mais au vu de ces chiffres, il est clair que c'est impossible. A quoi peut-il bien utiliser toutes ces reproductions de sa Bible, par Saint Jean ? Je me rends de ce pas chez le Père Maxwell pour avoir encore une explication, vague et destinée à me ménager sans doute. Je le remercie d'ailleurs. Je crains que la vérité n'ébranlent mes dernières convictions concernant la section XIII. Pourquoi cette section est-elle si importante pour son Eminence au point qu'elle ferme les yeux sur les dépenses démesurées qu'elle occasionne ?

Mais ceci n'est pas de mon ressort, je me contente d'aligner les chiffres et de gérer les comptes. Mon Dieu, sur cette terre, tes enfants ont souvent bien du mal à comprendre ton dessein.

_PS : Et maintenant on imagine notre cher Anderson devant sa photocopieuse le matin, en train de chanter « We will rock you » comme dans la pub pour Ev !_


	3. Chapter 3 Coulisses Millénium

**Disclaimer : **Je ne posséde pas les droits sur le manga Hellsing, tout ça quoi...

_**Nota **: Attention, cette histoire contient un SPOILER pour le volume 5, je crois que c'est le volume 5, enfin juste avant que le Millénium arriv esur Londres. _

**Les coulisses… du Millenium-1 : Avoir la classe.**

_**  
**_

Il y avait une pièce du dirigeable principal que Schrödinger ne pouvait visiter qu'une fois par an sans problème. C'était la lingerie. Il avait beau pouvoir se rendre partout et nulle part pour y mettre son nez, il n'entrait dans la lingerie qu'avec l'absolue certitude que la maîtresse des lieux était absente.

Car ici régnait Miss Schrapnell. La rumeur courrait qu'elle avait quelque lien avec la famille du Major auquel elle ressemblait sur certains points. Courtaude, elle avait aussi la carrure d'un lutteur de sumo. On prétendait qu'elle avait fait du catch dans sa jeunesse. Ce qu'elle avait perdu en taille, elle l'avait gagné en caractère. Sa voix avait la force d'un ouragan et le même effet que les vieilles institutrices aigries qui enseignaient au début du siècle : Quoi qu'elle dise, vous le reteniez, par crainte de la voir se répéter. Il y avait quatre vampires sous ses ordres et ils la craignaient autant qu'ils la vénéraient.

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, malheureusement. Le Major la craignait, les soldats la craignaient, Rip s'effaçait devant elle et le Capitaine ne mouftait pas mais chez lui c'était un état permanent. Zorin Blitz l'évitait et Schrödinger lui même devait admettre qu'il préférait disparaître quand elle commençait à vouloir lui dire deux mots.

Car elle avait un caractère à ne pas s'en laisser compter, par personne, qu'il soit grand et buveur de sang ou non. Elle râlait et faisait entendre ses remontrances à tout le monde avec un coefficient mesurable sur l'échelle de Richter. Si son attitude était tolérée, c'était parce que Miss Schrapnell avait le secret. Elle faisait magiquement disparaître toute tâche, de sang ou autre, aussi incrustée soit-elle et réparait tout accro ou déchirure avec une dextérité remarquable. C'est elle qui réussissait à mener le nettoyage des vêtements du bataillon toujours dans les temps, en quelque situation possible. Et dans le Millenium, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. C'était pourtant nécessaire. Que deviendrait l'image du bataillon s'ils se trimballaient avec des haillons sanguinolents sur le dos, habillés n'importe comment ? Inadmissible ! Ils ne vaudraient pas mieux alors qu'un groupe de goules. Et les comptes de l'organisation ne pourraient supporter d'acheter des tenues neuves à chaque attaque ou à chaque incartade.

Alors Miss Schrapnell était un être respecté. Non seulement elle pouvait éliminer toutes les tâches les plus tenaces, même celles des repas du Major, mais elle rendait le linge repassé, plié comme au pressing et fleurant une légère odeur de lavande.

Si tout le bataillon était présentable, c'était grâce à ses efforts combinés à ceux d'une batterie de lave-linges et de quatre vampires soumis à ses ordres. Et puis, il fallait le dire, ça en jetait tout de même plus face à l'ennemi d'arriver dans un costume propre et sans faux pli.

Le problème, c'est qu'en retour, elle menait LA guerre du linge à tout le bataillon.

Cela se traduisait d'abord par le fait que tous les soldats, sans exception, ciraient leurs bottes, briquaient leurs casques et mettaient des uniformes propres quand ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir approcher de la lingerie. Par le fait aussi que la trajectoire de Miss Schrapnell, quand elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs était un véritable « No man's land ». Qu'elle attrape un troufion en train de marcher innocemment et elle le foudroyait du regard en lui demandant d'une voix d'état major s'il trouvait que c'était une tenue/ une façon de se tenir, s'il n'avait pas honte/ appris à être propre/ appris à mettre une chemise correctement, parfois sans rayer de mentions inutiles. En sa présence, on se surprenait à se redresser et à lisser son pantalon sans s'en apercevoir, avant que vos oreilles ne s'obstruent d'elles-mêmes pour anticiper l'assaut phonique de sa voix. Et si vous aviez la présence d'esprit d'évoquer LE prétexte salvateur « Je reviens du combat », vous ne subissiez qu'un « tss tss » affligé accompagné d'un regard méprisant au possible mais qui vous restez un moment en mémoire, comme les premières fois où votre mère vous avez sermonné.

La mini-menace que représentait Miss Schrapnell aurait pu être tout à fait relative si elle ne s'était attaquée qu'aux soldats. Mais elle avait étendu son emprise sur les officiers. Le Major avait du revoir sa façon de manger, notamment en se nouant une serviette autour du cou dès qu'il approchait le moindre aliment susceptible de marquer son vêtement. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

La première fois où le Doc était passé devant Miss Schrapnell. Schrö était présent, il avait vu l'expression de pure horreur choquée peinte sur le visage rebondi de la dame avant qu'elle n'invective Doc. Elle s'était récrié que c'était une honte de porter un manteau dans un tel état, surtout du blanc en cette époque et que cette matière allait restée incrustée si il ne la laissait pas s'en occuper immédiatement. Il avait tenté de la remettre à sa place et avait été récompensé par un assaut phonique digne d'un tremblement de terre, après quoi il avait du fuir alors que Miss Schrapnell s'accrochait à son manteau et menaçait de lui enlever de force. A la fin, elle l'avait traîné dans le couloir jusqu'à la lingerie, dans un concert de protestations outragées, et on ne l'avait pas vu reparaître avant deux bonnes heures. En ressortant au pas de course, Doc portait un manteau immaculé mais qui ne le resterait sans doute pas longtemps. Question d'image pour lui. Comment passer pour le docteur fou fini quand on a pas une petite traînée sanguinolente sur son vêtement ?

Dans ses observations, il avait noté comme Rip venait toujours en douce à la lingerie pour reprendre ses affaires ou les déposer. Le lieutenant, toute puissante qu'elle soit, filait comme une anguille traquée quand il s'agissait de son linge. Schrö avait mené son enquête. Il avait réussi à surprendre des propos échangés entre les deux femmes à propos de dentelle blanche et de nettoyage de tissus fragiles à sec. L'année dernière, il avait compris de quoi il retournait en venant faire son tour annuel dans la lingerie, le seul jour de l'année ou Miss Schrapnell était déposée à terre pour refaire le plein de ses produits secrets et s'occuper à ses affaires. Il avait vu une section de linge étendu tenue à l'écart, celle des dames. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le lieutenant Van Winckle portait de telles choses en matière de sous-vêtements.

Le seul qui ne subissait pas les remontrances, critiques et leçons de Miss Schrapnell, c'était le Capitaine Hans. Son véritable chouchou. Elle le ménageait, le cajolait d'une façon quasi maternelle, bien qu'il reste aussi muet que la tombe d'un muet. Aussi bizarre que ce soit, il réussissait toujours à se tirer des combats les plus sanglants avec une tenue à peine tâchée. Ajouté à sa terrible habilité à supporter la douleur et à ne jamais rien laisser échapper qu'un « humph » de temps en temps, cela en faisait le personnage le plus énigmatique du bataillon. Schrödinger en était venu à le soupçonner de venir d'une autre planète.

Il y avait aussi Walter, fraîchement arrivé. Lui aurait certainement une bonne entente avec la lingère s'il en avait le temps. Ce qui donnait cette idée à Schrö, c'est qu'avant d'aller faire son petit discours à Zorin, il avait vu le majordome prendre un nouveau costume à la lingerie. Il y avait eu comme une sorte de signe de connivence entre lui et Miss Schrapnell, comme d'initié à initié. Comme s'il existait une sorte de franc-maçonnerie de la lessive ou quelque chose comme ça. Le majordome avait du avoir affaire aux mêmes exigences de lessive lors de son service à Hellsing. C'était une chose sur laquelle les deux camps étaient à égalité.

Alors que l'assaut final se préparait et que le Major débitait ses grandes phrases pompeuses pendant que Londres explosait sous eux, Schrödinger songea donc furtivement à Miss Schrapnell. Nul doute que si elle mourrait, comme la plupart des membres du bataillon, elle irait en Enfer. Autant qu'il put y croire. Mais si elle s'y rendait, elle en ferait certainement un endroit plus propre et plus blanc. Tout du moins où les démons se devraient d'avoir un costume correct et sans faux pli. Si elle allait au Paradis… Schrö irait en Enfer avec soulagement.


End file.
